castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Age: Heart of Darkness
Castle Age: Heart of Darkness is a new game by Phoenix Age that takes from the original Castle Age game with a Flash layout. It was launched initially as a Festival Game in the Castle Age Festival but was later pulled out and made into an independent game. The game is a pre-release according to the developers. = Sanctum = Home Contains game news, Battle News (or Battle Feed) and a monthly FP offer. Monthly Offer (July) Voltair Category: Guardian Stats: 9/9 Cost: 30 Favor Points Ability: +0.5% critical hit chance on a monster A spirit that has crossed the aether void and come back to this plane, Voltair haunts the land looking for his physical body. Aether Scepter Category: Weapon Stats: 4/3 Cost: 25 Favor Points Ability: +1 Attack to Phaeton Instilled with powerful arcane energies, Voltair wields the power Aether Scepter which has been observed to make armies. Visage of Voltair Category: Helmet Stats: 2/6 Cost: 25 Favor Points Ability: +1 Defense to Phaeton The Visage of Voltair allows its wielder to view the world from multiple planes, allowing for the secrets of this mystic land to be unlocked. Force Stone Category: Amulet? Stats: 4/3 Cost: 25 Favor Points Ability: +2 Energy while Phaeton is equipped Voltair must protect its precious Force Stone at all times since it is the relic alone which allows the spirit to exist in a physical plane. Keep Player Stats Contains the Player's name, battle rank and stats (Attack, Defense, Energy, Stamina, Health). Players can allocate their stat points here. This is also where players can heal their health with gold. The currently equipped guardian is the one who will offer to heal the player. Treasury Players can stash their gold here for a 10% tax fee. Guardian Persephone will help reduce/eliminate the tax fee. The player's owned items, heroes/guardians and alchemy ingredients are also listed here. Battle Rank Displays the player's battle rank as well as all available ranks and corresponding rewards. It also shows the player's completed quests, battles won and lost as well as times eliminated and the number of enemies eliminated. Town Buy the finest item to fill your inventory! Items help you fill the requirements needed to complete quests. Additionally, items also increase your strength in battle skill Displays items you can buy with gold as well as other items that you own. You can see the stats of the items here. The guardian at the top is the one who is currently equipped. Regular Weapons Regular Helmets Regular Armor *Guardian Gareth can help reduce the cost of armors Regular Misc Guardians Gather powerful guardians to join your forces! Each guardian has a different special ability to help you along with your journey! Guardians are heroes in Heart of Darkness. Those who can be recruited by gold are listed in the Recruit Guardians tab. All guardians owned can be found and equipped in the Equip Guardians tab. Guardian can level up to increase their stats and abilities. The level cap is 4. Guardians also have 6 Equipment Slots that can boost their abilities and stats. Equipment must be specific to the guardian. Guardian List ;Note : The Recruit Page shows to have +1 increment to both attack and defense per level once a guardian is level 2 or above. However, on the Equip Page, it shows that the increment is +2 to both stats. A pop up when a guardian levels up only shows +1 increments and would most likely be the actual value. Zelfik Stats & Levels Missions & Quests *Land of Solace: Crypt Vargas Stats & Levels Gareth Stats & Levels Missions & Quests *Land of Catalyst: Children of the Night Saika Stats & Levels Persephone Stats & Levels Voltair Stats & Levels Torran Stats & Levels Missions & Quests * Krovax Stats & Levels Missions & Quests * Aroldir Stats & Levels Raazel Stats & Levels Alchemy Here you can perform alchemy to create equipment or summon monsters which you can fight for loot. Ingredients Lists all ingredients that you own. *Orb of Acheron: Dropped from Darkest Hour quest in Solace *Orb of Carmilla: Dropped from Portside Tavern in Catalyst *Orb of Belial: Dropped from Demonic Circle in Provocation *Orb of Faust: Dropped from ??? in Awekening Recipes Collect and combine different items to create rare and unique weapons and magic spells Lists all the recipes you can alchemize. *Summon Acheron, the Wraith of Despair: Requires Orb of Acheron *Summon Carmilla: Requires Orb of Carmilla (coming soon) *Summon Belial: Requires Orb of Belial (coming soon) *Summon Faust: Requires Orb of Faust (coming soon) = Quest = Immerse in the game's story by expending energy in your Journey. Earn gold, experience and skill points to strengthen your character as well as items that will unravel the game mysteries. Solace Dark energy emanates around you and fumes from the surface of your skin. You feel the darkness draining away your energy with every passing moment, and you fear it may consume you. Azeron believes that there might be some hope for you hidden away in a nearby temple. He explains that there is much he has to do and needs to leave for now. Before you part ways, he points you in the direction of what he hopes is your salvation. Story Through the Town Gates The people here keep to themselves and pay you little heed. Their eyes have blank, distant stares as if their spirits left them long ago and only their bodies remain, waiting to follow suit. *Requires: 1 Energy *Rewards: 1 EXP, 200-300 G *Influence per click: 15% Edge of Town As you make your way to the exit, you notice two or three suspicious villagers moving around with more speed and energy than the rest. Their movements seem almost wolflike. *Requires: 3 Energy *Rewards: 3 EXP, 800-1200 G *Influence per click: 20% Path to The Temple You exit the eastern gates of the town and take to the open road. You feel as if you are being followed. *Requires: 5 Energy *Rewards: 5 EXP, 1400-2500 G *Influence per click: 20% Ambush in the Forest As you make your way down the road, you enter a patch of wood. Suddenly, you are set upon by a pack of wolves! One manages to bite your arm, and its eyes begin to seethe with black smoke. It immediately releases its bite and screeches of into the distance. The others are quick to follow suit. *Requires: 7 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 2800-4600 G *Influence per click: 11% Crypt optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour Something about this land does not feel right to you. Something about the way the moonlight cloaks its light over the land seems unnatural. You head up North and find a crypt where the dead are not truly dead, and they wander the night in suffering. *Requires: 8 Energy *Rewards: 10 EXP, 5000-6000 G *Influence per click: 5% Werewolf Den optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour You cannot escape the sound of howls in the night and decide to track its source. You follow the howls to a mysterious den where you are beset upon by Werewolves! *Requires: 6 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 3000-3500 G *Influence per click: 5% Forsaken Sun You see the night sky brightening in the East, and feel the coming of the sun. However, you do not feel its warmth to be as welcoming as you expect. Your breathing grows heavy and your breath begins to burn with every exhale. *Requires: 7 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 6000-12000 G *Influence per click: 12% Darkest Hour You make your way to the temple just as the sun begins to peek out of the Eastern horizon. Will you find, within the stone confines of this mysterious temple, the answers that you are looking for? *Requires: 25 Energy *Rewards: 25 EXP, 10000-20000 G, Orb of Acheron *Influence per click: 100% ??? Catalyst Story Travel in the Dark Exhausted from your journey and wary of traveling in the day, you wait for nightfallbefore setting out into the woods, toward the Hunter Base. *Requires: 7 Energy *Rewards: 7 EXP, 28000-38000 G *Needs: 1x Leather Gauntlet *Influence per click: Children of the Night You notice that you are quickly regaining your strenght. The night is quiet and you notice that your senses are more perceptive that were before. Strange shadows lurk all around you that look almost human... *Requires: 9 Energy *Rewards: 9 EXP, 62000-177000 G *Needs: 1x Gareth *Influence per click: Open Sea You make your way out of a thick growth of trees, and begin to hear the waves from a large body of water. A few minutes later, you exit the woods and find that you are staring into a vast expanse of Ocean. *Requires: 14 Energy *Rewards: 10 EXP, 14000-20000 G *Needs: 1x Leather Charm *Influence per click: 5% Road to Town You are taken back by the intensily in which the water pounds the rocks on the nearby beach. The water shimmers against the night sky, switching between varying shades of black and white reflections. The water and looks sharp, almost crystalline, as if the faintest touch could cut into the skin. *Requires: 9 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 11500-24500 G *Needs: 1x Leather Boot *Influence per click: 6% Portside Town As you make your way in town, you notice that the inhabitants here draw a stark contrast from those in the village you recently visited. They eye you suspiciously, almost defiantly, and they move both grace and intensity, as if their movements have been honed with strong purpose. *Requires: 20 Energy *Rewards: 15 EXP, 45000-85000 G *Needs: #N/A *Influence per click: 6% Portside Tavern A tavern at the edge of town by the water is exactly as Azeron described it, and you easily make it out for the hunter base. You take a deep breath as you enter into the next stage of your journey *Requires: 32 Energy *Rewards: 32 EXP, 20000-40000 G, Orb of Carmilla *Needs: 1x Leather Armor *Influence per click: 100% Provocation Into The Forest As Vampire Reinforcements begin to pour into the city, the hunters create enough of a diversion for you to escape into the deep woods. *Requires: 15 Energy *Rewards: 15 EXP, 36000-76000 G *Needs: 1x Torran *Influence per click: 5% Voices In The Woods You are becoming more accustomed to the power inside you, and once again you feel as if your senses are becoming more attuned to your surroundings. The shape lurking in the shadows are calling out to you. You are barely able to make what they are saying. It sounds like they are saying "Master". *Requires: 18 Energy *Rewards: 22 EXP, 60000-124000 G *Needs: 1x Golden Pendant *Influence per click: 5% Attack By Treants Large thick trees suddenly come alive to block your path,as if the forest itself is angered by your presence. '' *Requires: 10 Energy *Rewards: 11 EXP, 80000-130000 G *Needs: N/A *Influence per click: 6% Flowing River ''After dispatching the treants, you make your way to another obstade. A huge flowing stream steer your course in another direction, and you follow it awhile to look for a way around it. *Requires: 6 Energy *Rewards: 6 EXP,48000-90000 G *Needs: 1x Long Sword *Influence per click: 5% Forest Lake The stream leads you to the edge of an expensive lake. The thin layer of blue mist swirling over the surface of the water tells you that the lake is more than it seems. Further down, on the opposite of lake, you see a glowing light. What could it be? *Requires: 12 Energy *Rewards: 15 EXP,200000-300000 G *Needs: 1x Plate Helm *Influence per click: Demonic Circle As you dose the distance to the glowing disturbance, you realize that you are stumbling upon some sort of ritual. A blue demon stands chanting in the center of circle of a magical energy. Laid out before it is what appears to be a motionless woman, no doubt, the focal point of whatever dark power is being summoned. *Requires: 40 Energy *Rewards: 55 EXP,250000-500000 G,Orb of Belial *Needs: N/A *Influence per click: 100% Awakening Mountain Entrance The path ahead of you leads out of the woods and onto open trails leading into the mountains. The winds howls heavily, and the towering rocky peaks ahead of you warn that the road ahead will not yield easily to its traveller. *Requires: 25 Energy *Rewards: 30 EXP, 320000-400000 G *Needs: N/A *Influence per clicks: 7% = Monster = Summon Monster This is where you can summon monsters to fight. It requires a specific ingredient to be able to summon a monster. This page also records your best time and damage against specific monsters. When battling monsters, players use stamina to hit and chip away at a monster's health. For every hit, they will be able to log damage done depending on their attack power. The higher the attack, the higher the number damage (though irrelevant against stamina-based monsters). Players will also earn experience, gold and demi points for each click as well as lose some health. A minimum health of 10 is needed. The monster must be defeated within the designated time limit in order to be eligible collect equipment loot from the monster. The higher the damage logged (or stamina invested) on the monster, the higher the chance to collect more rewards although there is a maximum limit to the number of loot that can be obtained per monster. Level 1-20 Acheron, The Wraith of Despair *Life: 1,000,000 health or ??? Stamina *Time Limit: 72 hours *Siege Weapon: Valerian Soldiers (deals 15,000 damage; requires 5 clicks) *Epic Loot Drop limit: 1 Note:The last (5th) person to respond to the Valerian Soldiers Call to Arms will have the 15,000 damage added to their overall damage contribution in the battle, should they decide to join and attack. Loot List Monster List This lists all the active monsters that the player is involved in. If a monster has been defeated, the player can only remove it from the list once the summoner has collected from it. Be careful to not remove a battle if you have not collected your loot from it yet. Public List CALL TO ARM: Heart of Darkness Monster *Acheron,The Wraith of Despair *Carmilla *Belial *Faust = Battle = In this page, players engage other players in a one-on-one duel to see who is stronger. Players use stamina to attack. The winner of the duel can gain experience, gold and battle points. The loser may have gold deducted (if it has not been stashed in the treasury) and battle points. Both players lose health per attack. The winner will lose 1-6 health while the loser will lose 6-12. A player whose health is below 10 is not allowed to engage in a duel. Players must click the Duel button and then Attack button in the new page in order to initiate attacks. If they are not confident about battling a chosen opponent, they can still back off by not clicking the Attack button in the Duel Page. This gives the attacker the chance to see the level of the enemies and their equipped guardian and gear, allowing them to 'scout' and decide if they want to battle or not. Battle Rank Battle Rank is a ranking system based on the number of Battle Points accumulated through PvP Battle. There are currently 9 different battle ranks, and the 9 ranks are divided into 3 different tiers. ;Notes * As a player reaches certain amounts of Battle points, they will be awarded an increased rank, a new title and a reward. * Once a war point amount is hit, a player will maintain the best TIER (NOT Rank) achieved, even if their battle points fall below the threshold. *Players that have not engaged in "Battle Rank" will have a rank of zero with the title "Minion". = Guild = = Oracle = The Oracle offers special services for favor points! She can also summon special units for your army! Complete the offer below to get more favor points. This is where you can buy monthly specials and five other additional offerings. *Formula is Your level X 2,000 gold. At the bottom of the Oracle page, you will find ways to buy favor points. Demi-Gods Angelus Revered as the First Nosferatu. While allvampires pay homage to his might, Angelus is distinguished rather for his silver tongue and hypnotic charisma. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Energy, 100 Angelus Demi Points Angelus Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Vampiric Helm (3 Attack 3 Defense) *900 - Vampiric Ring (3 Attack 2 Defense) Mephistopheles : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Mephistopheles. Worshiped by many as the King of Demons.A Behemoth of insumountable power, he rules his domain with an iron fist and is feared by all for his ruthless reputation. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Attack, 100 Mephistopheles Demi Points Mephistopheles Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Demonic Band (1 Attack 2 Defense) *900 - Demonic Blade (7 Attack 6 Defense) Azeron : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Azeron. Walking the line between light and darkness, Azeron sees into the hearts of both the righteous and the wicked. For those seeking atonement for a life of sin, he is often seen as the last of hope for redemption. Once every 48 hours Rewards: +1 Stamina, 200 Azeron Demi Points Azeron Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Vengeance Pendant (3 Attack 4 Defense) *900 - Vengeance Greaves (3 Attack 4 Defense) Demi-Rewards Chart = Army Bonus = bonus = Notes =